The Wind and Sky Remember
by Silver Miko
Summary: Misao is sent to the country to her grandfather's farm, albeit reluctantly. It's there she meets an extremely good looking farmhand with blue eyes.
1. Blue Skies, Broken Hearts

Author's Notes: I know. I know. Another fic...just...:shakes head and walks away::

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Wind and Sky Remember

Chapter 1: Blue Skies, Broken Hearts

With her pale forehead pressed against the glass of the car window, Misao watched as every sign of city life faded slowly into the open roads and soft greens of the country, and the large blue sky devoid of the familiar florescent lights that cradled city girls with their neon glow. Closing her eyes, she leaned back frowning against the pale cream backseat as she opened her eyes to the familiar brunette head of her older cousin Okon.

"Now Okina's very excited his little Misao will be spending summer with us so be warned, you WILL be bear hugged."

"Aa, I'll remember." Misao said half-heartedly, thinking back to the night before where she had hung out on the supermarket parking lot with her best friend, Kamiya Kaoru, just sitting on the hood of the car bs-ing.

"Geez, summer's going to completely suck without you around!! Why the hell does your mom want you to go the damn sticks anyway?" Kaoru asked annoyed.

"Cause with all this crap with Soujiro she thought it'd be 'best' for me to get away from the city. I don't know, maybe she's right. I really can't deal with all this."

"Yea, I guess. I mean first your mom catches you two fooling around, and then she makes you get tested and go on the pill, and then Soujiro freaking cheats on you...all in a week. But still, I'm going to miss you."

"You can always visit, Jiya loves young ladies." Misao murmured, taking a gulp of the beer she and Kaoru were drinking.

"Me? On a farm? I love you, but not that much."

"Bitch. You just don't want to leave Himura now that you're getting laid."

Kaoru blushed and quickly downed a beer.

Things had gone so complicated so fast in her life. She and her boyfriend Soujiro had been having sex for the past month, and her mother had caught them. Hence now Misao found herself on birth control. Not that she minded, but still...and then Soujiro cheated on her. It also didn't help that she had kicked the crap out of the slut he was screwing around with.

And then she had to come to terms that she was more pissed at being betrayed than actually heartbroken, since she thought maybe she loved Soujiro only to think maybe it was just convenient being with him.

She had only just graduated and already she was having a breakdown. And that's why her mother decided to basically send her away for the summer out in the country to her Jiya's farm. Where Misao 'would be away from trouble'.

She didn't want to go there. She hadn't been at that farm since she was a child and she had no grasp of farm life at all. She was comfortable in the city, she had her friends.

"Misao, listen. I know you probably heard a lot of nagging from Mariko-oba-san, but I just want to tell you I understand what you're going through. Imagine getting a sex talk from Okina, just completely wrong. You're young and you made a err in judgement so don't think anyone's judging you. Hell, I've done worse at your age." Okon murmured.

"Really? No shit, Okon." Misao mumbled back, recalling the stories of Okon's little escapades that her mother would vent out as a 'warning' for Misao to not end up like that.

And here she was banished to the proverbial nunnery.

'Damn Soujiro. What a bastard. I hope that bitch gave him an STD.' she thought venomously. She definitely was NOT going to miss him.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived in the large driveway of the light blue farm house as an old man and a brunette with a bun walked out and as soon as Misao stepped out of the car she felt her ribs crushed in a patented Jiya bear hug.

"Ah..J..iya...my..ribs..." Misao groaned out and was thankful when she felt him let go. He looked her over and and grinned.

"Ah! My pretty Misao is all grown up but still a little short, ne?"

Misao narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"I...suppose."

"Okina! Stop teasing Misao-chan! She looks so cute!!" Omasu said and smiled at her younger cousin.

"Oh I'm only joking! Well my dear, let's get you settled in! Omasu was just going to start lunch so I hope you're hungry."

Misao nodded.

"Enough to eat one of your horses."

"Oh go ahead, the stubborn bastards won't breed properly."

Misao halted in her step, blinking.

"Anou, he was joking." Okon murmured and Misao sweat-droped.

"Riiiiiight."

She had forgotten how many bad jokes her Jiya made but....seeing him...made her feel nostalgic and she realized she was actually glad to see him. She missed him.

Dragging a large suitcase up the stairs to the room she was staying in, she noticed her cousins and Okina had gotten all of her stuff and she plopped the suitcase on the floor, deciding to unpack later. She looked around the room, noting it was the one she had stayed in as a child.

Light blue paint, a white wooden dresser and vanity, a canopy bed with blue comforters and a large window. Her old dolls were still on their shelves and she couldn't help but smile at that, thinking of her 'tea time' with her dolls.

But she also felt oddly out of place. With a sigh, she headed back downstairs towards the kitchen, smelling the scent of rice and stew as Okon and Okina set out plates and bowls. Misao watched as Omasu opened the kitchen screen which led to the back and yelled out 'lunch', letting the farmhands know food was ready.

Misao picked a spot and sat, fidgeting with her sandals as a thin man with blonde hair and large man with cropped black hair came in and sat.

"Misao-chan, this is Shiro and Kuro, boys, this is our baby cousin Misao." Omasu said, clapping her hands on Misao's shoulder as she served some stew into Misao's bowl.

"Hello Misao-san."

"Nice to meet you."

Misao smiled politely.

"Ah, thanks." she murmured and stared at her sandals.

Now she felt REALLY out of place. There they all were in jeans and simple shirts and she was in her black capri pants and lavender sleeveless tees shirt.

Okon and Omasu seemed to notice their usually genki cousin was acting quiet, and looked at each other.

"Nee, Misao-chan, how are things in Tokyo?"

"Fine really. I just graduated and I start at Toudai soon so I'm a little nervous cause I'm not sure what to study but hopefully I'll figure it out. I think." she said.

"You should study archaeology! There's a totally good-looking profressor, Seijuro Hiko, who teaches there and oooooooooh! I wish I had taken his class." Okon said with a dreamy sigh.

"He's like 43, Okon." Omasu murmured.

"So?"

"That's creepy."

"Oh...shush."

"Girls girls, come on. Misao-chan, do you still pratice kenpo?"

Misao nodded, a genuine grin forming on her face.

"Sometimes, though not as much as I would like too because I've been busy but hopefully I can find some time now."

Okina chuckled.

"Well my pretty I hope you don't expect to do nothing while here because I have farmwork for you to do."

Misao blinked.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! JIYA! WHAT?! Come on, I'm on vacation!!!"

"Now now Misao-chan, everyone does their share of work."

"But..but...I'm no good at farming stuff!!!"

"I'm sure you can easily milk a cow or collect eggs."

"Yea, or buy them at a store." Misao said, realizing she probably sounded childish in front of her cousins and the two farmhands.

Misao made a growling noise and continued eating her stew, almost pouting.

Then Okon looked up and clucked her tongue.

"Well look who finally came in."

Misao looked up and felt her jaw go slack.

Standing in the doorway had to be the most perfect example of the male species Misao had ever seen.

Tall and muscular, something she discerned easily as he only work jeans and seemed to be holding his shirt in his hand. He had lightly tanned skin and black hair that fell into his eyes in a sexy manner. She couldn't see his eyes well, but that didn't change the fact that he was good-looking.

"Aoshi, come on and take a seat and I can introduce you to my grand-daughter." Okina said with a smile and Aoshi merely nodded, putting his black shirt back on and took a seat across from Misao.

Blue. Like a grey-blue. That was his eye color, Misao noted.

"Aoshi, this is my grand-daughter Misao. She'll be with us for the summer."

"Um, hello. Nice to meet you." Misao squeaked out awkwardly, mentally grimacing at that.

"Aa. You too." Aoshi replied, and began eating.

Misao furrowed her brows. He had merely brushed her off. How rude.

"Nee, Okina, why not have Aoshi show Misao the ropes? He is our best farmhand and he's probably got the most patience for it." Okon suggested, and Misao paused and looked at her and then at Okina who nodded, liking the idea.

"Sounds like a good idea! Aoshi, any objection to that?"

Aoshi looked at Okina and then at Misao, his eyes piercing her for a second, then closing.

"That's fine." he murmured.

"Well, then that's that."

And with that her fate was sealed. Misao spent the rest of her meal trying to not glance at Aoshi and as soon as she was done she excused herself and headed for the safety of her room. Flopping onto her back on the bed she exhaled loudly.

"Oh of all the luck! Are those people crazy sticking me with that guy. Yes he's gorgeous but....kind of cold. Oh how am I going to get ANYTHING done? Shiiiiiiit...I should of stayed in Tokyo." she mused out loud, closing her eyes.

She felt a soft breeze float into room and heard the faint sweet tinkling of the copper wind chimes she had hung up as a child. For a moment Misao felt a stillness and peace she never felt in the city where all her stress and worries were locked away and there was just nothing.

Her peace was interrupted by a soft rapping on the door.

"Hai, come in!" she called out, sitting up on the bed Indian style.

She watched as her door opened and Aoshi stepped in and Misao felt her stomach drop.

"I came to inform that I'll be showing you plowing and tilling and where all the gardening equipment goes." he began, his voice holding a strange depth that was both soft and strong.

Misao merely nodded, biting her lip. Aoshi looked over her attired which made Misao blushed.

"And you should wear something suitable for farmwork."

And like a bucket of ice water she felt a chill.

"I'll see what I can manage, thank you very much Aoshi." she said, sarcasm laced in her words as she walked over and practically pushed him out of the room.

He merely glared at her and she shut the door hard, spinning on her heels and heading back to the bed as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow's going to be fun." she mumbled and laid back down, wondering when she became so sarcastic.

She was normally very genki and outgoing, but she felt so different from everyone, even her relatives, that she was acting oddly timid. Maybe in a couple days she'd be back to her senses, but at the moment she couldn't help but feel a bit depressed.

This place was a memory and it had been too long since she had been here. She yearned for the familiarity of Tokyo, the crowded streets, bright lights, where she belonged. If only she hadn't given in to Soujiro and had sex. Now she had screwed in another way.

Rubbing her eyes she played with the end of her braid and wondered if the rest of the summer was going to be like this. Perhaps she would make a effort to fit in more, though flannel was out of the question.

Her mind then wandered to Aoshi. He was older than her, that was a sure thing, and he seemed very....anti-social and detached. If that was the case then tomorrow would be even more interesting since she was essentially the enemy of all withdrawn people. She knew somehow he would probably only speak to her if necessary and thus Misao decided it was time to get back to her energetic self.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the warm rays of dawn's light illuminated the cobalt blue grey of the morning, Misao turned onto her side in her sleep as some drool fell from her parted lips. Blissfully asleep and blissfully dreaming her blissful morning was cut short by a loud knocking on her door.

Groggily opening an eye, she sat up and frowned.

"Go away!" she yelled out, and flopped back onto her back pulling the covers over her head. She groaned and curled into a ball she heard the door open and heard footsteps approach and cried out as the covers were jerked back.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!!!"

"It's time to get up and start working." Aoshi murmured cooly as Misao grabbed the covers back and pouted.

"It's like...oh my God five-thirty! You are completely insane if you think I'm getting up this early!"

"You will get up if I have to drag you."

Misao crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"I'd love to see you try that big boy. Mr. I'm so Stone Cold and Scary! Oooh look at me I'm Aoshi!" she said sarcastically, imitating a dead-pan expression.

And promptly three minutes later she found herself hauled over his shoulder and placed under the shower as cold water sprayed over her black pajama clothed body.

"AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And thus morning had begun at the Aoiya Farm.

It was quite apparent to the other inhabitants that Misao and Aoshi's work relationship or general co-existence was going to be, in the least, combustive. When he instructed her on how to work the milking machines she merely rolled her eyes and deliberately seemed to spray Aoshi with milk. When she was attempting to use the tractor, Aoshi seemed to cause it to shift to cause her to jerk almost off of it.

By lunch she was spitting mad, and it wouldn't be long before either one stormed off or one ended up bruised, namely Aoshi. Okon, Omasu, and Okina all remembered Misao's temper as a child and knew she wouldn't hesitate to slap someone when angered.

Misao sat in her chair quiet and seething, which made her family even more worried. When the usually chipper Misao was silent and brooding, the world was very much doomed.

"So Misao, you catching on to the routine yet?" Omasu asked, trying to smooth out the situation.

Misao merely glared at Omasu, who almost dropped the pot of miso soup at the magnitude of pissed-offdom within Misao's eyes.

Aoshi for his part looked as if he was attempting to hold onto his last shreds of patience as he utterly ignored Misao. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, not used to wearing overalls and work boots. Her braid was messy and she had smudges on her face and nose.

As Aoshi reached for a biscuit, he glanced for a brief second at Misao who was looking out the window. She looked....cute. When she wasn't being irritating. He mentally scolded himself. At eighteen this girl was already surely a terror to the world. He was twenty-three and didn't have the time to be baby-sitting the now former school-girl.

Soon enough the temporary calm of lunch gave way as Aoshi realized the horses needed to be fed. Leading Misao to the stables, he showed her where the feed was.

"This is the feed. I ration it out for them in the morning. You'll not need to ration."

Grabbing pouches, he hauled half of them into Misao's arms and ignored the annoyed look on her face as he led her to each stable stall and showed her how to feed the horses.

"It's important to make sure no hay gets into their oats."

"Oh I'll make a note of that." she mumbled as she mimicked Aoshi's actions and strapped the feed bag to a white horse.

Aoshi seemed surprised that she got it right on her first try, and Misao grinned.

"I used to watch Jiya do this everyday so I know what I'm doing. I'm not as useless as you probably think."

Aoshi merely shoved the rest of the feed bags into her arms and made a low growling noise.

"I was asked to show you how to do things, I did not volunteer. I do not have time to babysit some kid with a bad attitude who got kicked out of her house."

Misao's lips pursed as her shoulders slumped. It was worse than any physical blow.

"I...see. So Jiya told you then. How his precious grand-daughter got caught fooling around with her two-timing boyfriend? How my mother had me put on birth control. I guess I'm just some air-headed slut from the city aren't I? Well...maybe I am." she mumbled, and then ran past him out of the stables in a blur as Aoshi watched, instantly regretting his burst of anger.

Hadn't he come to this place because of his own dishonor and shame? He had been in a gang, and when his friends had gone to jail he had left to work here and re-shape his life. Who was he to judge this girl? She was irritating, but now....he almost understood why.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao kicked the trunk of the large dogwood tree, cursing as she finally slumped to a sitting position. She rested her chin on her knees as she looked out at the small lake frowning. Why the hell Aoshi's knowledge of her situation bothered her so, she could not fathom. She had just gotten so frustrated....she knew she wasn't cut out for farm life. Hell, she could barely handle her own life.

"Misao."

She tensed, hearing Aoshi's deep voice and moved the smallest bit as Aoshi sat next to her.

"I apologize. I should not have yelled at you." he said, staring out at the lake.

"Whatever." she murmured, trying not to look at him.

He sighed and glanced at her.

"I know you don't want to be here, it's obvious. When I first came here, I did not think I'd be suited for this lifestyle. It's hard, but you get used to it. Even enjoy it."

Misao snorted.

"Somehow I get the feeling you're perfect at everything you do. Or at least that's everyone here thinks."

Aoshi had to smirk softly at that.

"I'm no good at conversation. As you can tell. Misao, I think I understand what you're going through. I'm sorry I hit a nerve. You've been displaced here during a tense time. I should keep this in mind and have more patience with you."

"You sound like I'm a horse needing to be trained."

Aoshi blinked.

"I...."

Misao suddenly laughed, and it was the sweetest sound Aoshi had ever heard.

"Oh my...your face!!! I was only kidding, maybe. Anyway, I SUPPOSE you're forgiven as long as you NEVER wake me up before nine am EVER."

"That's unacceptable. Everyone is up at five."

"I'm not everyone."

"No...you certainly aren't."

Misao looked at him, as if in thought, then snapped her fingers.

"Say, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three." he replied.

"Hmmmm...I thought you were older at first, b ut twenty-three's not THAT much older. Anyway, I suppose we can make a temporary truce."

"Agreed."

"Though really, thinking I didn't have the sense to know about hay and feed bags."

Aoshi sighed and shook his head.

"You must have a hay fetish. You were getting angry when I didn't make the bundles just right and then you were obsessed with overtly cleaning it. Seriously, perhaps you want a roll in it?"

Aoshi made an awkward cough noise as Misao stood up and smacked him upside the head.

"Really, such dirty thoughts. And that was for pissing me off. I'm really a very nice person as long as you stay on my good side."

Aoshi watched as she walked away back towards the farm and shook his head, leaning against the trunk.

"It's going to be an odd summer."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Damn living in the sticks...but Misao is a straw hat...too kawaii


	2. Lock, Stock, and Barrel

Author's Notes: _Maybe'll we see this through if we get it together...and maybe I'll get to you...if we get it together'..._

_Midtown_

'_If I could fall into your arms tonight...' Over It_

Enough of that. As you noticed, updates are coming sporadically and...well..interesting.

Hm.

Anywho...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2: Lock, Stock, and Barrels

The truce between Misao and Aoshi lasted for approximately forty-eight hours. For the next two days she managed to drag herself out of bed at five am. Two days was enough early rising for Misao. Aoshi should of been suspicious when she asked to go to the hardware store in town. He had left her to her business as he stopped into the bookstore for an almanac and she had returned shortly with a bag, mumbling it was just stuff she needed.

And so the next morning as it was eight-thirty and Misao was still not up and about, he marched up to her room prepared to storm in....but he couldn't get the door open.

"Misao!" he called out, knocking on the door.

"Go away, Aoshi-san! I'm not getting up! And since I padlocked the door, I doubt you're going to drag me out of bed this time!" she called out smugly as she flopped back down and pulled the covers over her head.

A loud crash startled her as she went tumbling off the bed, trapped in her sheets and comforter, as Aoshi walked towards her quickly and picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Blankets and all.

"Did you kick my door down?!" she yelled into his ear as she slapped at him to put her down.

"Aa. You are to rise at five am. Not eight-thirty. Understood?"

"You're such a jerk! To hell with peaceful relations! That's it pal, I'm going to make your life miserable! You'll wish you never messed with Makimachi Misao!!"

He didn't reply, but merely took hold of her blankets and flung her into the pond. He was still holding her blankets as she came sputtering to the surface flailing around like an angry wet cat.

"JIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aoshi, I realize it's frustrating for you to keep an eye on her...but you cannot just pick up my grand-daughter and toss her in a pond." Okina said softly, talking to Aoshi in the stables while Misao showered and changed.

"Okina, I mean no disrespect but I tried to make peace with the girl but she is quite insubordinate."

Okina laughed.

"She's a teenager, Aoshi! Of course she's not going to listen to us. Aside from that, this is not her place, her way of life. She's not accustomed to this farm living. You must be patient with her."

"I will try."

"It's quite something, that my pretty Misao is trying your patience."

"What are you implying?" Aoshi asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well she is a pretty young lady and you Aoshi are a single young man. I don't think it's too shabby of a match! It would do my old heart good to see her with someone I respect."

"I am not going to marry your grand-daughter."

"Marry? Did I say anything about marriage? Try to get to know her. She's not had it easy lately and it would do her good to have something stable in her life."

"She's only here for the summer. I do not plan on getting attached."

Okina sighed and watched as Misao approached from across the yard and then he looked back at Aoshi.

"Perhaps it's just an old man's foolish notion. Don't listen to me, Aoshi. Now, I want you to teach her how to use the tractor properly."

Aoshi nodded and looked over at Misao who glared at him. Walking up to him she kicked him hard in the shin.

He hissed in pain, raising narrowed eyes at her.

"THAT was for throwing me into the pond and kicking my door down."

"Now Misao, there was no need for..."

Okina silenced when Misao shot him a deadly glare.

"Well, I'll leave you two be." he said, quickly scampering away from the potential war-zone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

Misao's teeth rattled from the shaking of the large tractor as she steered it around the field. She had managed to get a hang of how to operate it with Aoshi's attempt at patient training. He sat next to her on the tractor, observing her movements.

She was keeping herself in check, he could tell, and for what he had done it was surprising the amount of control she was using. They were really like oil and water, repellant to each other. She thought it quite comical to chew on a straw of wheat and wear a John Deere hat as she worked.

As they finished, she parked the tractor in it's spot and Aoshi hopped down and looked around. She had done okay.

"Well, I think I did a pretty good job for being a city kid, eh? Did I surprise you?" she asked, moving around the top of the tractor.

"I suppose. Be careful not to fall." he said absent-mindedly as he thought of what had to be done next.

"Oh I bet you would just love that!" she huffed, flinging her braid over her shoulder but lost her footing in the process and...fell off the tractor.

Aoshi heard her squeal and dove just in time to catch her as they fell to the ground, with Misao atop of Aoshi.

She groaned and fluttered her eyes as she raised herself up on her elbows and looked down startled at him.

"A..Aoshi-san? Are you okay?"

He made no movement and Misao started to feel panicked. Sitting up on him, she studied him and furrowed her brow.

"Aoshi-san?" she asked, slapping him lightly.

When he didn't respond she full-on panicked.

"Aoshi-san! Please wake-up! Oh no!! Come on! I'll be nicer and more cooperative and I'll get up at five just please be okay!!"

"Done." he murmured, opening one eye as Misao blinked down at him.

"You...were just kidding?" she asked softly.

"Aa. My shin hurts quite badly though."

"You..you...BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA!!!" she yelled grabbing him by the collar and shaking him and fuming.

"Misao..it was my poor attempt at a joke.."

"Joke?!! Do you have any idea how worried I was over such an ass like you?!!! I seriously thought I may have killed you!!!!"

"Misao, you aren't that heavy. It didn't really hurt."

"I would take that as a compliment if I wasn't so pissed."

Aoshi sighed and place his hands over hers.

"Misao, I am truly sorry to make you worry."

She took a deep breath.

"I suppose I accept your apology."

"Uhhhhh...did we walk in on a bad time?"

Aoshi and Misao blinked and paled upon hearing Shiro's voice and looked over to see Shiro and Omasu looked at them wide-eyed.

It was then they realized the compromising position they were in. Her cheeks flushing she quickly hopped off of Aoshi and stood up moving far away from him.

"It's so not what you think! I fell off the tractor and he caught me and I was mad and...oh...nevermind!"

She huffed and stalked back towards the house.

Omasu snickered slightly.

"Ne, Aoshi-san, be careful. She might melt you."

He shot Omasu a deadpan look and walked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm telling you Kaoru-chan, this totally sucks. I mean I love Jiya and my cousins, but this farming thing...I dunno. It was great when I was a kid. And anyways I miss you, my crazy boken baka!!!" Misao said into her phone.

"Boken baka? At least I have boobs."

"Hm, so does your boyfriend."

"Kenshin is NOT a girl!!!"

"Sureeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Whatever gets you through the night."

"Misao-chan, you're such a jerk."

"Yes well..."

"So, any cute farmboys?"

Misao blinked, frowning as Aoshi appeared in her mind.

"Uh...well...."

"There is! Oooh! Spill!"

"Well there is this guy who works for Jiya. He's really tall and tan with black hair and these...amazing blue eyes....."

"Mmm.."

"But he's a real jerk!"

"Uh huh..."

"He threw me into a pond."

"He what?"

"Threw me..into a pond."

"Wow. Did you kill him?"

"Sadly, homicide is still illegal."

"Oh."

"He's just...arg!"

"Oh, those are the best ones. Lots of tension!"

"Kaoru-chan, I did not come out here to get screwed by a farmhand. Or have sex at all. Jeez, I think I need to become a born again virgin. Soujiro was utterly not worth it."

"Yessum, born again to be deflowered by Farmboy."

"His name is Aoshi."

"Correction, deflowered by Aoshi."

"Who says 'deflowered' these days?! Kaoru-chan, you're a moron."

"You love me!"

"Yea, I love you like an STD."

"Well with Soujiro you never know."

"Che, he wishes he was THAT lucky."

"Well Misao my dear, I must be off."

"Ah, gotta meet your girly man?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

And with that Misao clicked off her phone, laughing.

She loved messing with Kaoru.

"Ah little Misao, all grown up."

Misao sweatdropped as Okon walked into her room and sat down on the bed.

"Okon-chan, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much..." the brunette murmured.

Misao put her hands on her hips.

"Okon, cut the crap."

"Ah! Well I was just curious...do you like Aoshi-san?"

"I think the better question is do I like him enough to not kill him?"

Okon laughed.

"Yes, he's quite a hardass. But he's had a tough life, so don't let him get you too down. And anyways, I think he's talked more to you since you've been here than he's really ever talked to most people."

"Does he?"

"Yes. Look, I know all that business that happened with you was rough, but you need to just move on. That little twerp who messed around on you, he's a boy."

"Okon, I'm so sick of the male species."

"Oh lord, don't say that. You just need to find a good one."

"But Aoshi-san's so...surly. And brooding."

"Yes well, brooding, surly men are supposed to be quite passionate so don't lose hope yet."

Misao scoffed, plopping down onto her carpeted floor.

"I'm not going to sleep with Aoshi-san! Geez, just because I'm not a virgin doesn't mean I'm going to screw every man that walks by."

Okon laughed.

"I know. I'm saying for you to become a slut or anything...just that...you got a bum deal. My wittle baby cousin deserves to have the best."

Misao wasn't sure wether to be disgusted or flattered.

"You know, you and Omasu get more perverted year by year."

"Oh come on Misao. Look me in the eye and SWEAR you've never had naughty, hentai thoughts about Aoshi-san."

Misao sighed.

"I've never had...naughty, hentai thoughts about Aoshi-san."

Okon smirked.

"You still suck at lying."

Misao rubbed her eyes.

"Okon, go away! I'm too tired for this."

"Just give it thought. I think beneath the surly demeanor and his he-bitching he does like you. And don't let the age thing be an excuse because that's the stuff in the stables."

"Hay?"

"Well, there is hay. I was thinking more along of the lines of horse shi.."

"Go away Okon!" Misao yelled, pushing the older woman out of her room.

Misao shut her door, which was now a brand new white one, and flopped back onto her bed.

So life thus far...

Getting up at an hour too early for sane people..

Getting thrown into a pond...

Driving a tractor..

Having your deranged, hentai cousin promote you to have sex...

And things were supposed to be more simple in the country?

"Yeah right." she murmured.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oh yes, I know you all wanted Duct Tape and Wait & See and stuff updated. They will be. Fear not.


	3. Hay Fever

Author's Notes: Attempting to update a lot. Mind you I say ATTEMPTING.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3: Hay Fever

_Sniffle. Sneeze._

"That's it Aoshi-san! You are too sick to be doing work today!" Okon scolded, hands on hips as they stood outside where Aoshi had been fixing a board on the porch.

"I'm...sniff...fine." he muttered, completely missing the nail as he tried to hammer.

Okon rolled her eyes.

"OKIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Aoshi groaned as the old man came outside.

"What is it, Okon?"

"Aoshi-san is TOO sick to work and he's being stubborn about it!!! I demand you order him to bed."

Okina blinked and looked at Aoshi, whose face was flushed with what was apparent to be a fever.

"Aoshi, I think Okon is right. You should go rest."

"Work needs to be done, Okina. I'm fine...." he said, staggering slightly at the end of his sentence.

Suddenly a pair of hairs grabbed him by the sides and lifted him up to stand.

"Stupid, stubborn bastard! Do as your told." Misao said, appearing out of nowhere to grab Aoshi.

Okon and Okina blinked at the fact that Misao had not only dragged Aoshi to his feet, but that she was also holding him up.

"Misao...what are you doing?" Aoshi asked, his eyes starting to droop.

"Taking your stubborn ass to bed, baka! Okina, Okon, don't worry about the chores. I'll do Aoshi's work for him."

Both Okina and Okon merely sweat-dropped and watched Misao LITERALLY drag Aoshi into the house.

"Ano...when did Misao-chan get so strong?"

Okina meanwhile had tears of joy in his eyes.

"I knew my pretty would be a strong woman!!!!"

Okon actually felt her eye twitch.

Meanwhile Aoshi grumbled inaudibly as Misao kicked his bedroom door and open and essentially flung him to his bed.

With hands on her hips, she looked around at his room.

It was simple and plain- oak furniture, blue walls, neat and tidy.

She noticed he had a red-checkered flannel jacket hung over a chair and smirked at that.

She mentally pictured Aoshi in flannel and overalls chewing on a straw of wheat. The thought almost made her giggle but she suppressed it.

She pulled Aoshi's covers over him and patted them- hard.

"Now you better stay in bed or else I'll have to use more force."

"But...you can't get all my work done."

She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh not only WILL I get the work done, I'll even have time to make you soup."

"You don't have to make me soup. I'm fine.." he said, trying to sit up, only to get a head rush and fall back.

Misao pinned him down and sighed.

Running out to her room, she returned with something grey/silverish in her hand.

Duct tape?

She pinned him down as she essentially TIED him down with duct tape until he couldn't move. If he wasn't feeling so (dare he say it?) weak, she would have NEVER had a chance to trap him in his bed.

'That thought...is wrong......' he thought.

She twirled the tape roll on her finger and grinned.

"Now you just REST and I'll get everything taken care of!"

"Misao...you can't possibly...get...everything done." he said, feeling himself ready to nod off.

She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"We'll see about that."

She walked out of his room and sighed, passing Omasu in the hallway.

"Omasu-chan, under no circumstances is Aoshi-san allowed out of bed. I duct taped him there, but he might break out on me."

"You...what?" she asked blinking.

"Duct taped him. Anyways, I'm going to do work now." she said.

Omasu blinked again.

"God help us if he gets free..or God help Misao." she muttered.

Misao in the meantime put on an old pair of jeans and an old plain black shirt as she headed downstairs. Aoshi had gotten most of the morning work done, surprisingly considering his fever. Misao supposed Aoshi was simply that strong in will power albeit stubborn as well.

"Hey Jiya! What was left on Aoshi-san's list of work?" Misao asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well, clean out the horses' hooves, feed the chickens and pigs, clean the troughs, brush down the horses, lay down some hay, clean the stables out a bit...that's it."

Misao blinked.

"He does a lot in a day. Does he do this EVERYDAY?"

Okina played with his beard in thought.

"Yes, though he often also plows and seeds the fields, fixes the tractors, etc. etc."

"Why...does he work so hard?"

Okina sighed.

"I suppose it's his way of atonement."

Misao blinked.

"Eh? Atonement?"

Okina shook his head and went to dry the dishes.

"Nevermind it Misao. You have things to do." he said, shooing her out of the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and muttered 'hai hai', walking outside.

Okina watched her go with a soft smile.

"Perhaps, my pretty Misao, you can be the one to break him out of his shell." he murmured to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After cleaning out the horse shoes, Misao was sweating as she fanned her face and looked over a the feed buckets for the chickens. With a sigh, she filled them with grain and walked into the chicken pen, and grabbed a handfull, tossing it to the ground.

What Misao was NOT prepared for was to suddenly have a dozen chickens at her feet pecking and feathers in the air.

"Gyaaah! Get back!!" she cried out, jumping around the pen as she tossed the bucketful of grains to the ground and ran out of the pen like a bat out of hell.

Stopping to batch her breath, she made her way back to the house to get slop for the pigs. She knew THOSE were easier to feed. Just pour slop into trough, let the pigs go crazy. The only downside was having to hose them out.

She recalled the slop was kept next to porch, basically leftovers and buttermilk and whatnot.

Misao grabbed two buckets and walked back to the animals, going to the fence of the pigpen and dumping the slop into two of the troughs. She went back for the other four buckets, taking two a trip, until the troughs were full.

Deciding to use the time of the pigs eating to brush down the horses, she went into the stables and grabbed a brush. She liked brushing the horses, it was monotonous and simple work that she could mull over her thoughts while doing.

Her thoughts were currently...strange.

She found herself missing Tokyo less, missing the craziness and the mess of the life she left here, though she also missed it a lot. She missed Kaoru, missed crazy weekends around the city....but she also liked sleeping a full night, fresh air, open skies...

It was like she was trying to find two places of being. Or more like, trying to find where she was in life.

Her student days were over. She was supposed to go to college in two and half months. She felt...like something was distorted and out of sorts. Maybe she was out of sorts. Maybe she was getting too old for crazy days and sleepless nights, or maybe she was too old for the drama of her life. Soujiro had left a taint on her memories.

"Life's pretty easy for you, eh, Ayame?" she said to the white philly horse.

The horse neighed softly.

"You don't have to think too much on life. I envy that." Misao murmured.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aoshi-san, I have tea for you!" Okon said, coming into his room with cold green tea and a straw.

Aoshi glared at her.

"Okon, get this duct tape off me."

Okon shook her head and tsked.

"No can do, Aoshi-san! I have strict orders from Misao-chan."

"You listen to an eighteen year old?" he asked, trying to trick her into helping him.

"Blood is thicker than water, Aoshi-san. Besides, Misao-chan's only looking out for you. We need you all rested and better so you can properly get back on your feet." she said, dropping the straw in the water and putting the other end in his mouth.

He drank, an irritated expression on his face.

"That's a good boy! Drink it all up and you may get dessert." Okon teased.

Aoshi glared more.

"Sorry, it's rare to have a chance to poke fun at you. Aren't you so cuuuute when you're mad!" Okon said in a baby voice, lightly pinching his cheek.

He gave her his death glare.

It was a fact, she was doomed when he was freed. Though Misao was more doomed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Misao whistled as she hosed down the troughs, trying to avoid getting splashed with the slop that was washing out. It didn't matter since she already smelled. She groaned at that. If there was one thing that really bugged her, it was smelling bad. The last time she had smelled was when she had gotten drunk and made faces at cops and then threw up on one before running off.

Letting the troughs run clean, she set the hose down and headed for the stables to spread out some more hay. As she walked in, she grabbed a pitch fork and headed for the loft where the bails of hay were kept. Climbing the ladder, she was surprised at how clean the loft was. Seeing bails of hay she tried to pick one up, but seeing as it was quite heavy, opted to kick it over the ledge to the stable floor.

She chose to use three, and climbed back down to the stables, grabbed the pitchfork she had set next to the ladder, and proceeded to fork out some hay like she had seen Okina do in the past. After a while her arms ached and her back felt sore.

It wasn't easy, and she was sure Aoshi did things more strenuously and more detailed than her.

As it became evening, Aoshi had awoken after sleeping for the rest of the day and felt better. Feeling stronger, he managed to miraculous free himself of the duct tape, painfully, and got out of bed with fire in his eyes.

She was...so dead.

He stalked down the stairs past a surprised Shiro and Kuro and into the kitchen where Okon and Omasu were cooking dinner.

"Aoshi-san!" Omasu said surprised.

"Where...is...she?" he asked, his voice gravelly.

"Misao-chan? She's outside somewhere." Okon answered, taking a step back.

Aoshi stalked to the door, swinging it open and letting it slam shut as the two brunettes watched and blinked.

"She's doomed." they murmured at the same time, returning to cooking dinner.

Aoshi stood on the porch, looking around the yard and his eyes narrowed and focused on the slow moving form headed his way. His eyes narrowed. He stalked towards her and she didn't even seem to notice.

When he was a few feet from her he stopped.

She then looked up, blinking.

"Aoshi-san....are you feeling better?" she asked, yawning, her eyes drooping as she stumbled forward, falling.

Reacting quickly, Aoshi grabbed her and checked her for any signs of sickness...and it took him a few moments to realize she was just simply exhausted. With a sigh, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he carried her inside. Okon and Omasu watched with raised eyebrows as he walked past silently and up the stairs.

He passed Okina in the hall who stopped and blinked.

"Is there something I should know, Aoshi?"

Aoshi sighed and turned to face Okina.

"She's tired and passed out. I knew this would happen, but Misao is quite stubborn."

"Of course, I raised her to be a strong girl. So you knew this would happen, eh? Is that why you were against her doing your work? You were worried perhaps?"

Aoshi looked away.

"That the work would not get done properly."

"Sure Aoshi, whatever you say. I overlooked her work, not as good as yours, but she did very well for a city girl. She's a fast learner."

"I don't want her doing any work for two or three days. She'll most likely be unable to get up tomorrow without being sore."

Okina smiled, almost...tearing up.

"Aoshi! You do me proud my boy!!! Such concern for my little Misao-chan! It would be wonderful to have you for a grandson-in-law!"

Aoshi frowned and walked past the old man, to Misao's room.

Setting her gently down, he took off her shoes and set them aside and pulled the covers back and over her. He brushed stray wisps of hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful, so pretty. He shook his head from those thoughts and stood up, walking out of her room.

'Those thoughts are not appropriate...she is too untainted.'

He shut the light off as he walked out, taking one last look at her.

So stubborn, so determined, so energetic...

In any other circumstances, another life he could...

No, she was not for him.

He shut the door and went down to dinner.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well I updated, I realize everyone wants other chapters our of other fics but I felt like updating this one so please don't bitch at me thanks.


End file.
